Holiday Love
by Shiori Chai
Summary: Max spends Christmas with his boyfriend :)


Summary: Max spends Christmas with his boyfriend :)

Warning: yaoi, graphic lemon, teasing of the innocent/not so innocent kind

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I don't own anything! I give credit to the artist of the cover photo, Max is so cute :). This is yaoi! Don't like then don't read. Not beta-ed. Enjoy!

* * *

Max hummed merrily as he moved about his kitchen preparing breakfast. Eggs sizzled in the hot frying pan while bacon popped and hissed in the oven. He turned on his electric kettle, placing a vanilla/mango teabag into a dark blue coffee mug. He went to the stove and turned off the hot burner. He grabbed his plate and moved his fried hard eggs on the plate. Setting aside the plate, Max slipped on mocha brown, café themed mittens that were beside the stove. He opened the oven and pulled out the hot pan of cooked bacon, shutting the door and turning off the oven. He dished out some of the bacon as the kettle 'pinged' and shut off.

He made his tea, grabbed a clean fork and moved his breakfast to the living room. He turned on the TV, smiling when he saw his favorite cartoon show start up. He ate his breakfast as he watched the show with rapt attention. Seeing a humanoid rabbit get the better of a hunter always made him laugh; the adult humor never went past him either. Max didn't move till the cartoon was over, empty plate and mug sitting on the low table in front of him. Going back into the kitchen, he placed the plate and mug into the sink. He washed the dishes and wiped the counter before heading to his bedroom.

His bedroom was modest. Plush, navy blue carpet covered the floor and the walls were painted half cream and half dark blue. His bed sat in the middle of the room; a queen size so he could roll around comfortably. A bedside dresser flanked the left side of the bed; an alarm clock, small lamp, and two photos sitting on top of it. A dark mahogany dresser was to the right of the bed, with the doorway to his walk-in closet adjacent to it. His bathroom was opposite the entryway to his room. Large ceiling to floor windows dominated the left wall of the room and were covered with thick, black curtains to keep out the morning sun.

'_What to wear?'_ he thought as he moved to his closet and looked through his selection.

Since it was November in New York, Max had swapped his summer wear to heavy winter clothes. He eyed a creamy tan, long sleeved sweater before picking it out. He also pulled a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. They hugged his hips just right and made his legs look long. Placing his clothes to his bed, he went to the dresser next. From the top drawer, he selected a pair of snug black underwear. A saucy smile lit up his face as he flung the underwear towards his bed. From the middle drawer, Max grabbed a white undershirt and then moved to the very bottom drawer to get a pair of long, thick black socks.

He threw those items on the bed before looking to the top of his dresser. He had a few pieces of jewelry, some of them gifts from his boyfriend. He glanced at a small, platinum wristwatch that was nestled in its black velvet cocoon, located in a small crystal jewelry box. Pressed into the precious metal were small diamonds; white gold surrounding the rim of the face. A gift from his long-time boyfriend last year.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Max was lounging on the couch, lazily running his hand through his love's hair. The dozing man was lying on top of him. Midnight black hair was soft, falling back into place after his hand moved through it. His love was fast asleep, his breathing light but slow. Max felt his heart warm at the sight of the relaxed man. The usually uptight and closed-off personality vanished when his love was around him. Max's other hand rested on the broad, strong back and he let the rhythm of the slow heartbeat lull him to sleep._

_Max was awaken to the tickling feeling of lips pressing light kisses on his neck. He smiled as he opened his eyes and locked gazes with fiery amethyst. They stared at each for a moment before his love moved closer and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss was slow and toe curling. A curious tongue flicked across his lips and Max opened his mouth a little, granting entrance. The questing tongue moved back into familiar territory and curled around its companion to come and play. He battled against his love's tongue but gracefully backed down when he couldn't keep up. He pulled away to catch his breath._

_A light peck was placed on his cheek before something was pushed into his left hand._

"_Merry Christmas" his love whispered._

_Max looked down at the small package in his hand. It was a long slim box the size of his hand, wrapped in dark green wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. His heart skipped into overdrive as he unwrapped the gift. The warm weight of his love and the piercing gaze made him flush as he opened the box._

_Max gasped in surprise._

_Nestled inside a black velvet cushion was a slim platinum wristwatch. Diamonds were sprinkled across the top band of the watch's face; white gold adding to the sparkle. The interior was smooth silver, a pattern of stars imprinted around the numbers. The numbers were in curved writing and seemed to glow as the fire's light shined on them. He picked it up carefully and spotted an engraving on the underside of the watch face._

'_My love for you is like time, never-ending and forever'_

_Max felt gratitude and love swell within his heart as he looked back up and pulled his boyfriend into a searing kiss. The kiss was returned wholeheartedly, causing Max to moan eagerly. His boyfriend pulled back as he sat up, dragging Max up with him._

"_Let's continue this upstairs. I don't want to wake Gou", he whispered._

"_Oh" Max gasped quietly as he looked to his left. Laying on the plush beige rug in front of the fireplace was a small boy wrapped up in a red blanket. He was sleeping soundly and wasn't bothered by the noise they had made. Cherub face slack with sleep showed the boy's innocence. The family dog, a huge Saint Bernard named Ivar, laid next to the boy also asleep. His brown, black and white coat shined in the light of the fireplace. He was nestled at Gou's head, curled almost around the boy protectively. Both men stood up from the couch and approached the sleeping pair. Max tucked the blanket closer to Gou while his boyfriend stoked the fire and made sure the embers would die safely. Gently brushing slate grey bangs from Gou's forehead, Max lightly kissed the exposed skin before moving away. He held his present close to his chest and waited for his boyfriend to finish before they both headed upstairs for the rest of the night._

* * *

He sighed dreamily as he gazed at the watch fondly. He only wore it on special occasions and today counted as one. Sliding the watch to him, he choose a silver earring cuff and a silver thumb ring as well. Max felt he was ready enough and went to his bathroom to freshen up.

He went past his white marble sink counter to the small alcove that held his shower. Adjusting the temperature to seventy-four degrees on the electrical pad, Max pressed the start button. Water cascaded down and steam began to form as the water reached his desired temperature. He stripped quickly and flung his clothes into the nearby hamper. He stepped underneath the warm water that rained down from the ceiling; the heat feeling divine. The water chased away the morning chill while soothing his aching muscles.

_'No more exercising before bed'_ He complained mentally, groaning as he stretched his arms above his head.

He soaked for a few minutes before grabbing his bath soap. The scent of lavender filled his nose as he lathered up and the cascade of water rinsed off the bubbles. He moved to washing his hair and quickly rinsed it out before exiting the shower. The shower automatically turned off when he moved out of range of the sensor near the door of the shower. He dried off quickly and put on lotion before slipping on his clothes and fixing his damp hair.

Checking himself out in the mirror, he felt like something was missing. He went to the closet and looked to his winter outdoor accessories. He selected a burgundy infinity scarf, wrapping it twice around his neck and adjusting it till it hung loose in two loops. Going back to the mirror, Max tried again but still felt incomplete. He reached up and fingered the space near his collarbone.

'_Duh! A necklace'_

Max felt like slapping himself as he went to his dresser and looked at his two necklaces. He didn't hesitate, grabbing his grandmother's silver pendant. The pendant held her birthstone, a clear, blue sapphire. He slipped the necklace around his neck, linking the clasps and letting the jewel rest in the middle of his chest. He carefully held the jewel, tears slowly forming but he held back urge to cry. It was nearly a year since she'd died but Max still missed her so much. She was a major motivator in his life and always had an open ear when he called. He sent her a silent prayer, still holding the jewel. He felt inner warmth after say "Amen" quietly.

Max quickly finished getting dressed and moved to his living room. He grabbed four large bags that held various presents he had bought. He checked them all before leaving them by the door. He scanned his apartment, checking if he left anything important. Finding nothing more to take with him, he slipped on a pair of black, calf-length boots that were by the door. The boots had little buckles that lined the outer sides and crisscrossing leather straps that wrapped around from the front to meet buckles. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone; pocketing the items in the right pocket of his fur-lined leather jacket before shrugging it on and fixing his scarf to cover his neck. Jacket zipped up half way and slipping on black leather gloves, Max grabbed the large bags and left his apartment. He locked his door and headed for the elevator.

"Oh! Hello dear", an elderly voice said as he moved past neighbor's door. His old neighbor was setting a carrier of empty milk glass bottles near her door. She always had groceries delivered because of her weak health.

"Good morning Mrs. Bells", Max replied with a smile as he nodded towards her.

"Happy Holidays" he called back as he got to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Happy Holidays to you too" she said as she went back into her apartment.

Max hummed a light tune as he waited, checking his phone briefly. The ding of the elevator drew his attention back to it and he went in after the doors opened. Pressing the button labeled garage, Max waited as the elevator descended.

The elevator brought him down to the apartment building's parking garage. Max walked quickly to his car, one of his few indulgences. His baby sat pretty and waiting to be used near the center of his row. The sleek, navy blue 2012 Chevy Camaro sat beautifully on its black rims and polished tires. The navy blue coat changed into dark green when the sun hit it just right. The horsepower of the engine made his baby purr like a big cat and revving it made him tingle with pleasure. The vibrations alone were enough to make Max groan every time he started it.

The first time he started her, he almost came in his pants from excitement and arousal. He thanked every god he knew that he had the windows tinted dark enough that people could not see inside easily. He skimmed barely under the regulations for tint darkness but he wanted his car to be perfect. It was outfitted with black leather seats and mahogany red wood paneling. He had outlets like a normal car does but also two ipod and an auxiliary port. Bose installed speakers let him get the bass he wanted for his music. He definitely made sure to get an alarm system installed; the title alone was enough to make the car a potential target. The additions made to his baby only increased its worth for potential car snatchers. All in all, his baby was sex-on-wheels and he loved it.

Max set the gifts down to find his car key, unlocking the doors when he found the little remote attached to the key ring. He placed the gifts on the floor in front of the passenger seat, closing the door. He got in the driver's side and started the car. She purred beautifully as the stereo came on and played music from his connected ipod. He reversed carefully and maneuvered out of the parking garage, easing into the streets of New York. Max weaved through traffic in the direction of the JFK International airport, by passing the busy airport and continuing to a section of the airport that was secluded. He pulled up to the gate entrance, wallet in hand. Tucked inside was his passport which he gave to the gate guard. The guard returned it after a few minutes and wished him a happy holidays. "Happy Holidays", Max replied before driving through.

He drove to an airplane hangar that had its doors open, bright lights shining from within. Max slowed to a cruising speed as he entered the hangar and parked off to the side of a dark grey and navy jet plane. The jet was small and sleek, the door open with a well-dressed old man waiting at the foot of the stairs. Max shut off the engine and exited the car as the older man approached and bowed his head in respect. "Good evening Master Max, so good to see you", the man said politely, voice thick from his Russian accent.

"Hello Maxim. Please, you don't have to do that. How many times is it now?", Max chuckled as he stood in front of the butler.

"Thank you for your generosity but I must decline. As for how many, I have lost track but please humor this old man. Do you have any luggage with you?", Maxim said as he straightened up and stood at attention in front of Max.

Max sighed, shaking his head gently. "Only a few gift bags. I'll get them".

"Allow me sir", Maxim said as he moved to the passenger side of car and opened the door. The old butler grabbed the bags, closing the door before walking back to the jet. Max clicked the 'Lock' button on the car remote twice, enabling the alarm. He followed the old butler into the jet, sitting on the plush couch to his immediate left. The interior was decked out in beige leather and plush crimson carpeting. The jet had two couches near the entry, booth seats (with a table) beside the couches and four single passengers' seats behind the booths. A small TV was installed in the passengers' seats while a small flat flipped down from the center of the jet; for the people seating on the couches. A small bar was snug between the booth and couch opposite of Max. It held a variety of alcohol but also juices and water. A low chime drew Max's attention as the voice of the pilot came through the speaker system.

"Preparations are complete. Ready when you are", the deep voice making Max smile.

Max pressed the intercom button on the armrest beside him. The built-in control panel allowed him to control the entertainment in the cabin; from the flat screen to the stereo.

"I'm ready, Bryan. Inform the ground crew to secure the hangar once we are out", he said with amusement. Maxim had already went to the back of the cabin to prepare for the take-off. Leaning back against the couch, he closed his eyes as he felt the vibrations and motions of the jet moving. The gentle sway calmed and made him nervous all at the same time.

"Feeling alright hun?", a smooth voice purred as a body slid close to his on the couch. An arm snaked around his waist and tugged him closer.

Max cracked open his eyes half-way, smiling lightly at the ice-blue eyes that shined with amusement. "Tala", he sighed simply as his head was tucked against said man's neck.

The tall but slim pale Russian was dressed in his uniform. Pressed black slacks covered his long legs, polished shoes reflecting the overhead lights. His shirt was a navy blue button-up with his name tag on the right breast pocket. His rank of 1st lieutenant was strapped on his shoulders lapels. Flame red hair was styled differently; slicked back and trimmed around the edges. The two long bangs still fell in front of his face but they added an alluring look to his professional outfit. Slim fingers combed through Max's hair, massaging the tensed muscles of his neck. He welcomed the comfort the other offered.

"You know I have a love-hate relationship when it comes to flying", Max continued. The hand on his lower back moved up a bit and rubbed in gentle circles, calming him greatly.

"We know. Still fun to see you get all squeamish about it", Tala laughed, his smile gentle.

Tala held him as the jet went through the sequence of taking off, climbing through the bright sky gradually. Max didn't let Tala go until Bryan's voice came through the speakers again.

"All clear. Tala, get up here. _Now_", Bryan growled.

Tala's smile transformed into a devilish smirk as Max retreated from his side. "All ready?", Max said with mild disbelief, eyebrow raised. Tala pushed off the couch, shrugging nonchalantly.

His smirk gained a leering edge as he strutted to the cockpit, glancing back at Max one last time. His departing words left Max flushed and hot as he went inside and locked the door.

"_Can't leave him half way can I?"_

Max shook his head at the antics of his two friends. How they got along sometimes amazed him but, in the end, both were good men that cared deeply for those they held dear. After the disaster of the first World Championships and the next years of companionship through shared views and friends, Max was grateful to know the real Tala and Bryan. The light sound of thumping soon came, snapping Max out of his memories and scrambling to distance himself from the cockpit. Having those two as his pilots for the flight always seemed like a bad idea.

He really appreciated the auto-pilot system the jet had during these times.

He went to the back of the cabin just in time to see Maxim preparing lunch. Two sandwiches were already made and he was in the process of finishing the third. Slices of roast beef, lettuce, sliced tomatoes, Asiago cheese with a white sauce that smelled amazing were put together between two slice of fresh baked, whole wheat bread. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed as Maxim laughed lightly. "Please choose one sir. Anything you would like to drink?", he asked politely.

"A bottled water please", Max replied. He picked up the plate closest to him and accepted the chilled bottle handed to him. "It's best to leave the sandwiches in the refrigerator. Tala will get them later", he continued as he went to the closed door that separated the small bedroom from the rest of the cabin.

"Yes, sir", Maxim nodded before going about wrapping the sandwiches up.

Max closed the door the bedroom. The room had a full-sized bed that took up most of the space. On either side of the bed were wall cabinets. A door to the right of the bed led to the small bathroom; only a toilet with a sink. A mini flat screen was mounted to the wall opposite of the bed. Max placed his food down on the bedside cabinet, grabbing a small remote already there and pressing the ON button. The flat screen came on, giving him a menu to choose what he wanted to watch. He chose one of his favorite movies, 'The Mummy'. Max kicked off his boots, jacket, gloves and scarf before scooting back to the headboard of the bed. He settled, hoping the seven and half hour flight would pass quickly.

* * *

Max woke up slowly, not remembering when he fell asleep. Warmth surrounded him, long pale arms keeping him against said heat source. Max couldn't help but smile at the cuddling nature of Tala. Despite the cold attitude he gave strangers and some of their friends, Tala was a big softy when it came to cuddling and touching. For some odd reason, the man would seek him out when he wanted to cuddle; much to the grief of their respective boyfriends. Max humored him though. It kept him from glomping his boyfriend when the urge struck him or smothering Gou when the boy was being too cute.

Max waited a few minutes before testing the hold around him. He shrugged lightly and leaned over the bed, fishing out his phone from his discard jacket that ended up on the floor. A muffled grunt told him that Tala didn't like that and the arms suddenly felt like steel bands when they yanked him back. Max couldn't help but laugh at the rude mumblings that came from behind him, gasping as a hand moved under his sweater and undershirt.

"Tala, don't! I'm sorry, I won't move again", Max plead as he grabbed the wandering hand.

"Too late", came the husky reply in his ear as the hand was joined by its twin. Max only had a moment to look up at Tala's evil smirk before he succumbed to loud laughter.

Tala's fingers danced across his stomach in random motion, pulling the melodious sound of carefree laughter from his poor victim. Max tried rolling away but Tala yanked him back again and continued his attack with ruthless determination. This went on till Max yelled that he gave up, tears rolling down his cheeks and nearly coughing from the lack of air to his lungs.

Tala yielded, leaning over Max as he laid panting. Now his stomach ached, but Max swore he would get the other back. Right after he recovered and when Tala least expected it. Thoughts of revenge blocked his attention, not noticing when Tala got off of bed and left, leaving the door open. Maxim came in next, coughing lightly to get Max's attention.

"We have arrived Master Max", he said, hands clasped behind his back. He waited as the young master grabbed his things, shut off the TV and exited the room. He made sure Max was safely buckled in one of the passengers' seats before securing himself. Max put back on his scarf, gloves and boots, mentally preparing for the colder weather just outside.

He sighed as he turned to the window. The view of slowing descending to the ground didn't frighten him as much as the takeoff and the climb. Flurries of snow whipped past, some sticking to the window before being brushed away by the wind. He imagined that the snow was dancing; the twist and twirls holding his attention. The distraction worked and he jolted when the tires of the jet touched down on the runway. The drag of the wings slowing down the jet's speed jerked him forward but his seat belt held and he settled back when the speed dropped rapidly before reaching cruising speed.

Bryan expertly taxied the jet into the awaiting hangar that was open, steering it till it was in the center. Max left his seat, slipped on his jacket and moved to the entry door as Tala came out of the cockpit. Maxim came from behind with the gift bags.

"Let me help Maxim", Max said as he reached out to the approaching butler.

"It's fine sir. I'm not that old yet", Maxim chuckled.

Max blushed lightly with embarrassment. He meant no offence.

"Sweet Max, always caring and worrying about everyone", Tala teased as he gently pinched one of Max's cheeks.

Max swatted the hand away and, feeling childish, stuck his tongue out a little.

He did not expect Tala to lean in dangerously close to him.

"Watch it, love. Never know when a wolf will come to snag that little treat", Tala purred, his hand capturing Max's chin and tilting it up so he couldn't turn away.

Max blush became bright red but he was saved by a gruff and tired looking Bryan.

"Enough Tal. You know Shorty won't tolerate you sexually harassing Blondie", his voice gruff and tight.

Tala pouted before releasing Max and opening the jet's door. Fresh cold air rushed in, causing Max to bundle up more in his jacket and move his scarf till it covered all of his neck. Tala and Bryan had their formal pilot jackets on, showing no sign of being cold. Maxim wore a light jacket over his butler suit, also looking unaffected.

_'One day I'll get used to it'_ Max thought ruefully.

Having lived in New York for the past 4 years helped but Russia was still nail-biting cold.

Max walked carefully down the stairs, moving over to the waiting limo as the others trailed behind. Max recognized the driver, Saitou, and waved to him as he got closer. Saitou bowed respectfully, opening the door for Max. Bowing his head back in recognition, Max moved into the limo, scooting over to the seat by the other door. Tala came in next, moving to lay on the long stretch of seats next to Max. Bryan was last, choosing the seats opposite Max and near Tala's head. The redhead moved over so his head rested on Bryan's knee, quickly falling asleep. Bryan was already nodding off when the car began to move, one hand resting on Tala's shoulder. Max smiled at the pair, mentally snapping a picture of the cuteness. Pressing the microphone button, Max spoke softly so not to disturb the exhausted pair.

"Please call ahead Maxim. He must be pacing a hole in the carpet by now…or overworking again," Max chuckled.

"Of course sir", the amusement in Maxim's voice told Max that he might be right.

Max bit his bottom lip, worried that his love was not taking care of himself. He was anxious to see his extended family.

'_Family'_

Even though he was the boyfriend, being welcomed and accepted made him feel like he was a part of them. He wanted to make everyone happy and was mostly successful. A few exceptions but he didn't let those people bother him. Max stayed lost in thought and barely noticed when the limo pulled up to the front of a huge mansion. He snapped out of his daze as the car door opened, noticing that Tala and Bryan were already awake. They were speaking quietly; Tala leaning against Bryan, hands intertwined. Max got out of the limo and stretched the kinks from his body, bundling up again to keep in his warmth. Maxim had grabbed his bags already and was waiting patiently by the front door. He hurried up the front steps, Tala and Bryan following. Maxim opened the door and gestured for Max to go first, "Welcome home Master Max".

Max entered the moderate mansion that he had become familiar with; the warmth enveloping him and a delicious smell making his stomach grumble. He stepped forward as he took in the familiar setting. Walls decorated in rich wallpaper and picture frames of various subjects. Tiled flooring that shined from the chandelier's light. Two staircases that led to the second floor were in front of him; the guest rooms and a library were on this floor. A staircase on the second floor lead to the third floor; the family floor with the master bedroom, Gou's room and Tala's room. The other free rooms are used for visiting relatives. The servant quarters were on the first floor along with the kitchen, main library, and lounge rooms. In total, there are 12 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms/half bathrooms, 3 studies, 2 libraries, and 4 lounge rooms with various entertainment.

Max was overwhelmed the first time he stayed.

Now, he felt like he was home.

Two maids greeted them with a bow. One took their jackets to be hung up. The other had pairs of house slippers for them to wear. They took off their shoes and put on the house slippers as both maids bowed before leaving.

Maxim quietly slipped away, placing the gift bags under the large, finely decorated Christmas tree in the main lounge before going about his duties as Head Butler.

Tala watched Max as he took a deep breath of relief, glancing up when a small figure came into view.

"Papa!", a high-pitched voice called, drawing Max's attention to the top of the stairs.

Gou Hiwatari, heir to the Hiwatari name and the only child of Kai Hiwatari, stood at the top of stairs with a look of delight on his face. The normally stoic child showed his young age as he ran down the stairs and threw himself into Max's waiting arms. Using the boy's momentum, Max spun them around as they laughed in joy. Kissing the smooth forehead, Max held Gou close as the boy rambled about how much he missed him and was glad to have him home.

"Awww, no welcome for us Gou-chan", Tala whined playfully from the side.

Gou lifted his head from Max's shoulder and stuck his tongue out in rebellion, totally unlike his usual indifferent attitude.

"It's good to be home", Max sighed as he set Gou back down. He brushed a few messy grey bangs back into place.

He would never get over how much Gou resembled his father. Same hair color, eye color and near identical personality. Kai's splitting image.

Loud barking caught his attention, gaze returning to the stairs again.

There he stood, the love of his life. The man who carried immense strength in presence and in mind. The current CEO of the Hiwatari Corporation and director of the Russian section of the BBA:

Kai Hawatari

The man who fell in love with him; Max: who smiled freely, offered support willingly and hardly asked for anything in return. Kai was his pillar when he drifted through life without an end point while he became Kai's anchor; accepting everything that was him and loving all the flaws that people overlooked.

Standing tall at 6 feet, Kai grew the most out of all of their friends. He was lean, muscles defined and toned. Slate grey bangs framed his face, now tamed for professional appearances. His black hair now reached to the middle of his back and stayed tied in a low pony tail.

He was dressed in black slacks and a dark purple dress shirt; the first two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled half way up. House slippers covered his feet. He looked casually relaxed but something gave away his true emotions. To a stranger, the deep amethyst eyes would look indifferent. To Max and his close family, he saw the love that smoldered like a fire, ready to turn into an inferno if stoked properly. Those eyes darted over his figure before meeting his cerulean blues. Max grinned, happy to see his lover, "I'm home".

Ivar sat obediently by Kai's legs. The large Saint Bernard bark again, wiggling in excitement before settling again. He waited patiently for his master's signal.

"Welcome home", Kai replied, smiling softly. He patted Ivar's head once and watched with open amusement as the large dog launched towards Max.

Max tried to brace in time and was mostly successful as Ivar nearly bowled him over. The large dog stood up on his hind legs, licking as much of Max's face as he could reach.

"Ivar! Calm down boy, I'm happy to see you too", Max laughed as he petted the excited dog, trying to keep his balance.

Strong fingers threaded through his hair, gently turning his head to the right. Cerulean blues met laughing amethyst as Kai appeared next to him. Leaning in close, he rubbed his nose against Max's in an Eskimo kiss before moving his hand to Max's waist. Ivar was on all fours now and Gou tugged on his collar to lead him to the main lounge room.

The group followed behind the boy, Max excusing himself briefly to go wash his face from Ivar's kisses.

"How was the flight?", Kai asked as Gou joined him on the couch. His son snuggled into his side, waiting for Max to join them. He dropped his arm around his son's shoulders, hugging him lightly.

"It was fine. Bryan did most of the trip", Tala sighed and leaned against said man. Bryan rubbed his eyes tiredly, mumbling under his breath. Tala looked at his boyfriend, feeling pity at the bags showing under dull lilac eyes. "Alright Bry, time for bed. We'll see you guys at breakfast", Tala said quietly, helping his boyfriend up and leaving the lounge.

Max's voice drifted to Kai's ears as he heard him tell the departing couple goodnight.

Max entered the lounge, taking a seat on the other side of Kai. Gou was fast asleep, now slumped against Kai. The boy had bounced around the house in excitement of Max's arrival most of the day, Ivar following and barking too. Gou was tired now and it was past his bedtime. Max smiled as he laid his head on Kai's shoulder.

He was home.

"I missed you", Max whispered. He glanced up at inquiring amethyst eyes.

"I missed you too", Kai mumbled back, threading his hand through Max's blonde mane again. Contrary to their appearance, the bouncy locks were smooth like silk; falling through his fingers easily.

Grasping the hair gently, Kai angled Max's head slightly. He teased his love briefly, ghosting his lips over trembling ones before pressing fully on the tempting mouth.

Mouths meshed together as they re-explored each others mouth. Tongues slipped round each other, playfully stroking and battling for dominance.

Kai won again.

Max moaned quietly, arms wrapping around Kai's neck as heat rushed through his body. His cock twitched in response to his increasing arousal. Kai pulled back slightly, taking in the image of a panting, blushing Max. Cerulean blue eyes were slightly dilated but Kai could see the silent plea the man didn't speak aloud.

His growl of approval caused Max to blush harder.

Kai smirked slowly as he moved to Max's right ear, biting the lobe gently before whispering hotly against it, "Let's go to bed Max".

A full body shudder went through Max as he nodded his head quickly.

Kai carried Gou to bed while Max lead Ivar to the room next to Gou's. It was a styled bedroom/playroom for Ivar but also allowed him to go to Gou's side quickly. He was the family dog but also a trained guard dog just Gou.

If an intruder could get that far…

Kai installed all the necessary top security he could after he learned that he was going to be a father. When Gou was finally born, the security got even tighter. Max couldn't blame him though. Gou was precious to Kai, someone else who would love him unconditionally. An heir that would know the love of a father while being spared the evilness of a grandfather.

Specifically a certain great-grandfather…

Max went to Gou's room and stood by Kai's side as he tucked the boy in. Both kissed his brow lightly before leaving the room. The door was left ajar to let the hallway light in. As tough as Gou wanted to be like his father, the poor child still had night terrors that bring Ivar to his side.

Kai opened the French doors of the master bedroom, stepping back to let Max through first. Max glanced around as he took in the unchanged décor of Kai's bedroom. Plush, beige carpet covered the floor; the walls painted a maroon color. Pictures covered the walls: portraits of Gou and Kai, scrolls of calligraphy paintings, and a blown up picture of all their friends. The group photo included all the teams they befriended over the years.

The floor to ceiling windows were covered with heavy tan curtains. The king sized bed rested on a black marbled daïs in the middle of the room. It was covered in red sheets, black and white goose-down pillows laying at the headboard and a black mink blanket near the foot of the bed. Thin black curtains hung from the bed posts, loosened from the ties that held them.

The door to the bathroom was to the right of the bed and a large oak dresser next to it. The walk-in closet was opposite the bed, a second door leading to Kai's personal study right beside it.

Muscled arms wrapped around his waist, bringing Max out of his perusal of the bedroom. Feather light kisses moved up his pale neck, causing Max to groan as his arousal returned. Wandering hands tugged at the hem of his sweater. Max lifted his arms, the sweater was quickly removed and thrown to the side. His undershirt followed soon after.

Kai's hands touched his stomach, massaging the firm muscle, fingers tickling Max's belly button. The kisses on his neck became light bites, sending shivers down Max's spine. Soft moans spilled from his lips as blood rushed to his hardening cock.

One hand moved north, pinching one of Max's erect nipples. The slight pain caused Max to cry out softly. Kai flicked his thumb over the abused nub, massaging it gently as his other hand went further south.

The sound of his pants being undone made Max look down, not realizing that he had closed his eyes. Kai pulled his zipper down, the sound loud in the silent bedroom.

Max caught Kai's hands, moving away quickly and turning to face him. Kai looked confused at Max's retreat, stepping forward to capture him again.

"Wait", Max said quickly as he moved out of Kai's reach again.

Kai felt a spark of impatience as he was denied.

"What's—"

"You too. I don't want to be the only one getting naked", Max said coyly. He fluttered his eyes as he stepped closer.

"Let me?", he whispered, hands coming up to play with the undone part of Kai's shirt.

"Hn", Kai agreed, amethyst eyes darkening to dark violet as he rested his hands on Max's hips.

Max unbuttoned the dress shirt slowly, kissing down Kai's chest as the smooth skin was revealed. He paused to suckle one of Kai's nipples, biting lightly and getting a low groan in return. Max shifted, his cock pressing against the opening of his jeans and the cloth of his underwear.

Max continued his downward path till he was kneeling before Kai. He yanked the shirt out from the slacks and Kai let it fall to the ground, gaze intent on Max's seductive movements. Max rubbed his hands against Kai's hips, teasingly kissing the sharp hip bones. He pressed his nose against the skin; smelling the heady scent of sandalwood and Kai's musk. A bolt of pleasure went to his weeping cock. Kai always smelled amazing; his scent alone caused Max to falter as he tried to control the urge to just have Kai take him now. He flicked out his tongue for a taste, causing Kai to growl.

Max's hair was seized roughly, pulled back till his gazing at blazing amethyst filled with lust.

"Enough teasing. Put that mouth to good use since your down there", Kai's voice had deepened, the baritone now sounding like pure sex. Max trembled as he focused on the huge bulge in front of his face. He quickly undid the slacks, gasping as Kai's cock popped out and dangled in front of his face. The head was red from blood, ropy veins pulsing out of the swollen sex. It twitched as Max kept staring in surprise.

_Oh God…_

Kai had gone commando…

"Well?", came the smug voice from above him.

Max glared lightly before carefully grasping the dripping cock. It hardened more and Kai chocked down a whine as pleasure ripped up his spine. Max's hands were always soft; looking thin and delicate despite the years of beyblading.

Max smirked at the sound. He couldn't wait to pull more from his silent lover.

He could have Kai twitching and moaning his name loudly but, he wanted this to last. He wanted this generous cock inside him; filling and driving him till he was completely spent.

He started with slow strokes, twisting his hand as he got towards head. He licked the tip as precum dripped forth, a low moan from above egging him on. He kissed around the head before slipping it in his mouth slowly. He suckled softly and used both hands to continuing stroking the shaft slowly.

"Oh Max", Kai moaned breathlessly. He felt weak in the knees from the pleasure overload Max was giving him. His small lover knew just how to break him down.

He then made the mistake of looking down at Max.

Coral pink lips were stretched around his girth; Max's cheeks hollowing and hands working to bring him closer to the edge. Max continued sucking, moving one hand to Kai's sack. He massaged it gently, rolling the heavy, sweating balls in his palm. Kai cried out, orgasm close as his vision darkened around the edges.

He used the leverage he still had in Max's hair to pull the man way, choking down a whimper at the loss of the delicious heat and suction. Max released Kai's cock, sitting back on his heels as his hands drifted to his throbbing erection. Kai watched as Max palmed his groin, the needy moan from bruised pouty lips breaking the last of his control.

Kai yanked Max up and smashed their lips together. The kiss was _messy_. Tongues battling to get to other mouth, teeth biting into sensitive flesh while frantic hands pulled the last remaining garments off overheated bodies. Kai grabbed Max's swollen cock, giving it two quick strokes. Max's knees nearly buckled as he cried out, his head falling back and exposing his pale neck to Kai's hungry lips. Kai, with his hand still pumping, walked them carefully to the bed. Max almost tripped up the daïs but Kai kept a firm grip on his waist, arm wrapped around the slim waist.

Kai let go of Max's cock, strongly ignoring the whimper of his name as he picked the petite man up bridal style. He knelt on the bed and dropped Max into the middle before turning to the bedside table tucked in the corner beside the bed. He grabbed the strawberry scented lube and turned back to his lover, almost coming at the sight.

Max laid on his back, legs pulled up to his chest in complete submission. His head was turned to him, cerulean blue eyes dilated fully and hazy with lust. His hands, _Oh God, his hands!;_ one was teasing his nipples. Pinching and tugging, alternating between the two dusky brown nubs. His other hand was stroking his cock, rubbing the leaking head and slim shaft before moving to the heavy sack that hung between his shapely legs. Max moaned, back arching as he felt a sharp pleasure at the dark violet eyes devouring him.

Kai growled loudly, tossing the lube beside Max before capturing the moaning mouth in another searing, messy kiss. He grabbed Max's hands, pushing them past the man's head and pulled back to snarl, "_These_ don't move. Only when I'm _fucking_ your brains out, are you allowed to move them".

Max shivered at the dirty words, nodding his head eagerly. When a hand grabbed his cock and _squeezed_ he yelled, "Yes…oh yes".

"Good", Kai purred, moving to grab the discarded lube.

He coated three fingers liberally and grabbed a nearby pillow before moving between the bent legs.

"Up", he commanded.

Max lift his waist and the pillow was placed underneath his hips. Max smiled happily as love made him tingle slightly. Kai was always making sure he was comfortable. He took great care to fulfill Max's needs, even if it was talking dirty and giving Max some pain.

Kai opened Max's legs wider, moving the petite waist till he was in the right position. Spreading pale cheeks, Kai rubbed his lubed middle finger in small circles on the quivering pucker of skin of Max's hole.

Max gasped, hips trusting at the cool sensation before Kai held him down; never stopping his rubbing.

"Relax", He said, teasingly pushing against the skin before moving his finger away.

"Nooo, Kai please", Max begged. His hands fisted the sheets above him. He wanted this so bad. It's been months since he had seen Kai let alone had sex. He wanted his lover inside him _now_!

Taking pity, Kai slipped his middle finger in carefully, holding down Max's hips as they buck.

"Yes! Please, more!", Max moaned loudly. The slight burn of the stretch didn't phase Max, only fueling the need more. He was done teasing and almost regretted pushing Kai but it had been worth it.

Seeing his lover's wild passion for him had stroked his ego.

Kai trusted his finger in an out, pushing deeply a few times before shallowly trusting again. He added another finger, searching for the spot that would send Max into a frenzy. He found it when his lover jerked violently and arched as pleasure bloomed throughout his senses. Kai finished prepping Max before coating his thick cock with a generous amount of lube.

Kai aligned with Max's hole and pushed with one deep thrust, slamming into Max's prostate almost brutally.

Max screamed.

His cry came from the pain and pleasure that swamped his nerves in harmony. His ass was on fire but the pleasure of Kai finally being inside, stretching him, _filling_ him, made him want to weep in delirious euphoria.

Kai gritted his teeth as he forced himself not to thrust with abandon in the tight, hot hole that sheathed his cock. Max's muscles pulsed around his cock, massaging him. It felt like his lover was sucking him in and refusing to let go.

"Move", came the breathless plea, snapping Kai out his daze and into action.

Moving slowly at first, he established a steady rhythm that had both of them gasping and moaning. The pace quickened steadily, their voices getting louder as they got closer to their orgasms. Max had wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, bring him closer and forcing him deeper.

"Oh Kai…Oh yes…more baby, more!", Max cried, moving his hips to meet Kai's harsh trusts.

Kai groaned loudly as he buried his face in Max's neck, biting and sucking to leave a large hickey. "Mine", Kai growled harshly.

"Yours", Max sobbed back.

The pleasure built rapidly as the rhythm became fast and hard, the loud sound of their sweaty skin slapping together adding to their wild love-making.

Max wormed a hand between their moving bodies, finding his cock and attempted to match the fast pace.

"Close", Kai panted, hips faltering but still driving his cock into Max's prostate.

"Cum…inside", Max stuttered, hand pumping rapidly. His vision blurred suddenly as his body seized up.

Back arching almost like a bow, Max screamed as his orgasm crashed over him; limbs twitching and vision darkening at the edges. His released splashed both their bodies, jerking as it shot load after load of pent-up seed. Kai followed soon after with two more deep trust, giving a short cry as Max's muscles clamped and sucked his cock till he released his load. Kai lowered himself gently on top of Max, feeling trembling arms hold him as they caught their breath.

Feeling sated and utterly relaxed, Max nuzzled Kai's ear as he whispered,"I love you".

Kai smiled against his shoulder, "Love you too".

A few minutes passed before they moved and went to the shower, clothes remaining on the floor. They washed each other, giving brief, chaste kisses every few seconds. They got out and dried off, not bothering to put on sleep clothes. Kai removed the top bed sheet and left it on the floor. He pulled up the black mink blanket , closed the curtains on both sides of the bed and spooned up behind Max as sleep came over him. Max sighed contently, eyes half way shut and on the verge of sleep.

The bright red lights of Kai's alarm clock drew his attention though, forcing his brain to focus as he tried to read the glaring numbers.

"Kai", Max whispered, hoping the man was still conscious.

A sleepy hum was his answer.

"Merry Christmas love", Max continued happily, snuggling in his pillow again.

"Merry Christmas love", Kai chuckled lightly, kissing Max's temple before settling in for sleep.

Later that morning, Kai proposed to Max during the family dinner. Max accepted happily, kissing Kai briefly before whispering that he would thank him properly when they went to bed.

Let's just say that Max's 'thank you' to Kai contained chocolate, fuzzy black handcuffs, and lots of loving.

* * *

Well...got that out of my system, O.o; This idea fell into my brain _after_ Christmas holidays and wouldn't leave me alone. Now to focus on the other _innocent _story of Max and Kai. Caio dears~


End file.
